


В пустоте не без причины

by lovania



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P England (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, 2P Russia (Hetalia) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Antagonist, Female Protagonist, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Drama, Swearing, Thriller, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovania/pseuds/lovania
Summary: За каждой страной стоит тень ошибок прошлого. Иногда эта тень становится самостоятельной и занимает место своего хозяина. И наступает хаос.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарности Elmo за работу беты.
> 
> Благодарности Zvonets за арт: https://pp.userapi.com/c639118/v639118703/5ee33/yPBk9h3LmM0.jpg
> 
> Работа на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5902866

_1987_

На полу лежала баночка с таблетками. Артур поднял её и аккуратно поставил на белое дерево комода. Мог и не стараться: о порядке здесь давно не заботились.

Артур задумчиво провёл пальцем по слою пыли рядом с настольными часами, стрелки которых не двигались с места. Даже время здесь остановилось. Может, оно ушло с людьми, бегущими от страха того, что своды здания обрушатся им на головы, и они погибнут под завалами вместе с хозяйкой дома? Вот только дом всё ещё стоял на месте, а опустевшие комнаты звенели тишиной.

Половицы скрипели под мягкими ботинками, пока Артур двигался всё дальше вглубь, чувствуя нарастающее с каждым шагом напряжение. Он шёл с неохотой. Ещё в тот момент, когда входная дверь легко поддалась слабому толчку, он понял, что добровольно заводит себя в ловушку.

Он нашёл её почти сразу.

Белый свет падал на фортепиано, накрытое сорванными с гардины шторами. Больше ничего не было, лишь один стул — и тот перевернут на бок в дальнем углу комнаты. Промозглый ветер занёс сухие листья сквозь открытое окно вместе с запахом сырости и лаем уличных собак.

Она же сидела, прижавшись спиной к холодной батарее, закутанная в любимый шарф, свитер и толстые носки, сжимала в одной руке опустевшую бутылку, несомненно, палёной водки, в другой — дымящуюся сигарету. Сухие губы, нездоровая бледность и вспотевший лоб, у неё должно быть жар. То и дело она раздавалась кашлем, после чего поправляла непокорную прядь светлых волос и шмыгала носом.

Она сидела не в одиночестве, но об этом она уже знать не могла.

— Слышал, ты простудилась, — сказал Артур, скользя взглядом по выступающим из-под рёбер костям.

« _Голодает_ ,— подумал он, — _треклятый демон_ ».

Зверь лежал, раскинув четыре лапы, тяжело дышал, капая слюной на грязные половицы.

— Если ты ищешь Альфреда, то вы разминулись, — ответила Брагинская, не проявляя особого интереса к незваному гостю.

И правда, Артур видел грязные следы чужих ботинок, мог бы и догадаться, кому они принадлежат. Хорошо, что они не встретились. Это повлекло бы за собой вопросы, а Керкленд страшно хотел, чтобы его визит остался в тайне ото всех.

— Я принёс чай, молоко и мёд, — сказал он, шурша пакетом, — тебе нужно согреться.

Анна наградила его тяжёлым взглядом. Артур смотрел на тёмные синяки у неё под глазами, больше ни капли не волнуясь о том, что затеял. Россия была далека от того, чтобы кого-нибудь сейчас напугать.

— Мне ничего от тебя не нужно, — сказала Брагинская, выпустив изо рта табачный дым, — мне ничего ни от кого не нужно, но я так устала всем это повторять, боюсь, от моих слов и сейчас не будет никакого толку.

«Всем» — это Альфреду?

— Можешь мне не верить, но я пришёл не с политическими целями. Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.

Она смотрела на него, роняя пепел на лапы Зверю, который тот слизывал огромным языком. Множество выпученных красных глаз смотрели меж неровных клочков шерсти, длинный хвост метался из стороны в сторону.

Один только вид демона вызывал отвращение, но Артур знал, что для такого чудовища — это не предел, он знал, что если всё так продолжится, то паразит примет облик хозяйки. То будет настоящее воплощение зла, разделяющее с Брагинской одно лицо на двоих. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что самоуверенная Россия окажется настолько чувствительной к неудачам; что она будет прямо как Артур когда-то.

— Своим нынешним состоянием, — серьёзно начал Англия, — ты подвергаешь мир опасности.

Секунду Анна осмысляла сказанное, а потом разразилась громким нездоровым смехом, спугнувшим сонную муху на подоконнике. Артур поморщился.

— Проваливай, — воскликнула Брагинская и в довесок бросила бутылку за спину Артура, та громко стукнулась об пол, но не разбилась, — катись к чёрту, Англия, просто уйди уже… — после этих слов она снова закашлялась, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

— Я ничего ещё не объяснил, — сказал Артур, теряя самообладание, — но ты всё равно не будет слушать, — он вспомнил о пакете с продуктами, — сейчас я пойду и сделаю лучший чай в твоей жизни, а ты пока приходи в себя, уверен, алкоголя в тебе не так много, чтобы совсем ничего не понимать.

Он вышел из комнаты преследуемый тусклым взглядом Анны и насмехающийся рыком уродливого Зверя, присутствие которого всё это время давило на плечи, словно потолок действительно рушился, чтобы раздавить всё живое.

Россия до безобразия слаба. Выгода от такого положения для всего остального мира просто запредельна. К сожалению, эта слабость вылилась во что-то непредсказуемое: немногие страны способны довести себя до такого состояния, но когда вещи вроде этого случаются, правда только одна — грядёт беда. Англия недооценил Россию и оказался не прав. Теперь только он знает, к чему может всё привести, потому что он единственный, кто видит больше остальных, а также единственный, кто сам пережил подобное.

Хочет он этого или нет, но благополучие России лежит в его руках.

С мыслями об этом Артур ставил чайник и не без удивления обнаружил, что на кухне отсутствует газ. Тогда он понял, что у Брагинской не осталось даже видимого контроля над своей жизнью. Она провалилась по всем статьям. Последствия её ошибок просто невероятны. Больная женщина, прижавшаяся к холодной батарее, не может вызывать и капли уважения, в отличие хотя бы от той, что держала спину прямо и блестела аметистовыми глазами на политических стычках. Не будь Артур в той ситуации, в которой он оказался, с радостью сказал бы, что для России — это конец. И даже наверняка бы где-то в глубине души почувствовал укол разочарования: ведь какая простая оказалась в итоге игра.

Но это была другая ситуация.

Перемешивая молоко с мёдом, Артур созерцал хмурый осенний пейзаж за окном.

Брагинская не готова слушать, слова для неё сейчас будут равно, что об стенку горох. Она зациклена на своём несчастье, не замечая, что за её спиной рождается непредотвратимая беда. Надо вернуть её к жизни, закрыть все окна, согреть её и накормить. Англия ненавидел себя за то, что подписался на это, но другого пути нет. Он встретил демона из самой преисподней. Нельзя позволить ему разрастись ещё больше.

Неожиданно раздался вой такой силы, что Артур выронил ложку. Зверь, догадался англичанин, это стонет чудовище!

Он испуганно вышел из кухни, даже не представляя, что может спровоцировать демона издавать такие звуки. Чем ближе он подходил к комнате, где оставил Анну, тем яснее становилась ситуация.

— Да не ломайся ты, — раздался знакомый голос. Когда Альфред успел вернуться? — Это для твоей же пользы!

— Отвали! — кричала Анна хриплым голосом.

Артур, прислонившись к стенке, медленно выглянул в проём двери. Он застал брата верхом на Брагинской, одна его рука покоилась у неё на бедре, вторая сжимала белое запястье. Намерения Америки были яснее некуда. Час от часу не легче.

Зверь тоже был тут. Метался по комнате, оставляя в воздухе тёмный след когтистых лап, что тут же таял, опадая на пол серой пылью. Он бесновался, вторя сопротивляющейся хозяйке. Бессильный что-нибудь сделать окружающим его людям, он мог только стонать, заставляя Артура, как единственного свидетеля, поёжится — до того было неприятно это слышать.

Глупый младший брат, он даже представления не имеет, на что подписывается! Стоит только демону взять контроль, он больше не будет безобидным! Он станет алчным до чужой крови…

— Альфред! — воскликнул Артур, резко перехватив руку брата, готовую залезть под чужой свитер.

Нельзя было сказать, кто был больше удивлён этой встрече. Явно смущённый американец быстро вскочил с тяжело дышащей Брагинской, поправил сползшие очки и уставился на брата осоловелыми глазами.

— Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?

— Спасаю тебя от ошибки, — ответил Артур, — пошли, нам надо убираться отсюда.

Зверь спустился на четыре лапы, загородив собой Россию, пытающуюся подняться на ноги, но сползающую обратно на холодный пол. Её воспалённое сознание изо всех сил пыталось прийти в себя. Зверь грозно рычал, бешено вращая глазами.

— Какого хрена, Артур? — негодовал Альфред, пока Англия тащил его за собой к выходу.

Плевать! Анна разберётся сама, как сам Артур однажды. Важнее всего вытащить отсюда Альфреда. Стены дрожали, словно от землетрясения; Артур видел, как тьма в лице чудовища преследует братьев, выползая за ними из комнаты с фортепиано. Америка не мог этого видеть, но даже он чувствовал беспричинную панику.

Они выбежали из дома как раз вовремя: тьма едва настигла их, хватая воздух когтистой лапой. Тяжело дыша, Артур бессильно облокотился на свою машину под пристальным взглядом испуганного Альфреда, чьи волосы растрепал мёрзлый ветер. Таким же ветром сейчас дышала покинутая Брагинская, оставшаяся наедине с собой в пустой комнате с распахнутыми окнами. Сама с собой… или же со Зверем, пожирающим её изнутри.

Артур бросил тяжёлый взгляд на дом, хозяйку которого так безуспешно планировал спасти. Дом молчаливо застыл под серым небом, ещё долго он пробудет в таком состоянии, пока (если) однажды Брагинская не очнётся от затянувшегося ночного кошмара.

— Прости меня, Господи, ибо я согрешил, — сидя в машине, тихо бормотал Артур, после того, как убедился, что Альфред уехал первым, — я не спас её, наверное, мне не суждено было это сделать, но в какой-то момент я возомнил, что имею на это право.

Артур достал тонкий серебряный крест, который всегда носил с собой в лацканах пиджака, и крепко сжал его в кулаке, чувствуя, как острые концы впиваются в кожу. Он изредка так делал, когда нежелательные воспоминания возвращались в самый неподходящий момент. Две бордовые капли упали ему на колено.


	2. Chapter 2

_Наши дни_

Их полная недосказанности страсть едва нарушала тишину кабинета. Артур ловил её выдохи поцелуями, крепко сжимал белую талию — и поддавался наслаждению, за которое всегда стыдился после. Анна, как обычно, была сверху, она вела его за собой в глубины ощущений, из-за чего Артуру всегда казалось, что его съедают заживо. Брагинская превосходила Артура ростом и красотой, но не скоростью, из-за чего ему приходилось заканчивать дело руками, глядя куда угодно, но не в глаза любовницы.

Они оба сомневались в причинах этих отношений. Однако стоит признать, никто так мастерски не скрывал близость, как эти двое. Даже если весь саммит заметил, что Англия и Россия куда-то пропали, то никто бы не догадался, что они исчезли именно за тем, чтобы быстро развлечься в пустом кабинете. Они оба мастерски ненавидели друг друга.

— Погоди секундочку, — остановила его Анна и ловким движением ровно повязала ему галстук. — Теперь всё в порядке.

— У тебя испортилась причёска, — не остался в долгу Артур и убрал чужую прядь серебряных волос за ухо. — Теперь всё в порядке.

Они обменялись взглядами и разошлись так, будто не были знакомы.

Артур находил своё поведение нелепым, он знал, что Брагинская им пользуется и что она думает, будто он делает с ней то же самое. Только на его счёт она сильно ошибается. Артуру не хватило бы духу добраться до России через постель: все, кто пытался, в итоге теряли больше допустимого. Нет, мотивы Артура были куда эгоистичнее, чем посредственная выгода для собственного государства. Его мучило чувство вины.

Он оставил её в тот день. Он нашёл тысячу причин, почему его поступок был оправдан. Много лет он жил с ощущением собственной правоты. А потом Артур увидел её, веселящуюся в компании Альфреда во время одной из тех дурацких алкогольных вечеринок, он увидел — и у него снесло крышу.

_«Неправильно. Неправильно. Так быть не должно. Это ошибка. Он её не заслуживает. Никто из нас её не заслуживает»._

Россия воссоздала себя из ничего, самостоятельно, коряво и несимпатично, но большего от неё вообще не ждали. Она существует в непрерывном поиске новой идеи — она сама сказала об этом в один из моментов близости. Она старается, но она бы не справилась без чужой помощи. Здесь замешано чьё-то влияние. Артур очень хорошо понимал — чьё.

— Я обязан докопаться до этого чудовища, — писал Артур в своём дневнике, а потом безучастно смотрел в тёмные углы спальни, будто ожидая чего-то. Или кого-то.

Артур знал эту систему на зубок. Тьма притворяется твоим другом, а потом медленно высасывает твою жизненную силу, пока ты думаешь, что не можешь быть в большей безопасности, чем наедине с ней. Никакая магия или терапия не смогут изгнать такого демона. Его следует душить ещё в колыбели, пока он не захватил полноценную власть над разумом и сердцем. Пока он не стал тобой.

_«Как далеко всё зашло, Россия? Удивительно, что за столько лет это не Зверь ходит на собрания, а всё ещё ты»._

— Как насчёт того, чтобы я навестил тебя сегодня? — спросил Артур, наклонившись к Брагинской, когда практически все покинули зал для совещаний. Оставшиеся страны разбилась на группы и стали вести между собой тихие беседы. Никто не обращал на них внимания.

— Тебе не хватило обеденного перерыва? — фыркнула Анна, собирая бумаги в портфель. — Позволь напомнить тебе, Артур, что мы не сошлись во мнениях.

— Ты всё ещё дуешься из-за этого спора о Ближнем Востоке? Ты же знаешь, рядом был Альфред, а он…

— А он терпеть не может, когда его старший братец соглашается с его злейшим врагом, не так ли? — Анна хлопнула крышкой портфеля. — Я устала, Англия. Как-нибудь в другой раз. Хорошего вечера.

— Постой, — он хотел перехватить её за руку, но она ловко увернулась и поспешила к выходу, громко цокая каблуками. Артур тупо уставился ей вслед. Уже не в первый раз Анна отказывает ему в просьбе навестить её дома, по правде говоря, она вообще практически никого к себе не пускает. Обиделась из-за конфликта о Ближнем Востоке? — глупее отговорки не придумаешь.

— Как думаешь, что она скрывает?

Артур невольно подскочил и уставился на Ван Яо, словно из ниоткуда взявшегося поблизости. Китай тоже смотрел вслед Брагинской, но с каким-то ленивым интересом. Как её давний союзник, он точно должен знать, в чём причина её изоляции. Но, как её давний союзник, он никогда не расскажет правду кому-то вроде Англии.

— Какая разница, — фыркнул Артур. — Россия всегда была не в себе.

Всю ночь Артур вертелся в постели, наблюдая кошмары. Он видел, как его руки скользят по тонкой белой коже, его губы целуют податливый рот. Чужие стоны ласкают его слух. Но чем больше он двигается любовнице навстречу, тем сильнее меняется ситуация. Фиалковые глаза становятся пронзительно красными, тонкий рот искривляется в уродливой усмешке, а его собственный голос шепчет: «давно не виделись…»

Он проснулся в мятой постели, вспотевший и возбужденный, но страх не позволил ему заняться собой или хотя бы встать под душ. Так он и пролежал до первых лучей солнца, пытаясь успокоить неровное дыхание. И даже после того, как комнату наполнило яркими красками рассвета, Артур лишь завороженно наблюдал пылинки в воздухе, не расслабляя крепко сжатые кулаки.


	3. Chapter 3

Всю неделю Артур пытался не вспоминать фиалковые глаза Брагинской, но всякий раз, замечая лиловый цвет папки с документами или фиолетовый галстук британского чиновника, Артур возвращался в дни, полные неги и страсти. Наверное, он зависим от этих коротких моментов близости на деловых встречах. «Брагинская — наркотик исключительного сорта, один раз попробуешь — никогда не забудешь», — так однажды сказал Франциск, подливая спиртного врагу, и ведь был прав, зараза. Ранее не целовавший Россию Англия подсел на столь явно пагубные отношения подобно студенту, впервые испробовавшему хорошего вина. Вкус… незабываем.

Артур не был превосходным любовником. Все, кто оказывались с ним в постели, как правило, долго в ней не задерживались. Его считали чёрствым, он не любил экспериментировать, он редко проявлял инициативу первым, да ещё и привязывался к объекту любви, становясь невыносимым ревнивцем. Анну как будто бы ничего не волновало. Она позволяла Англии любить её, и каким-то подсознательным образом Артур понимал, что это снисхождение с её стороны. «Но если тебе когда-нибудь представится шанс, Арти, будь осторожен, — вещал мудрый Франциск. — Она из тех, кто только берет. Не представляю, что нужно сделать, чтобы получать от нее больше, чем она забирает».

Артур мог только догадываться, какие мотивы движут Брагинской, когда она отвечает на ласки своего тайного любовника. Пытается ли она таким образом добиться его политического сопереживания, использует ли она его для снятия стресса с помощью простейших потребностей, испытывает ли она к нему что-то больше симпатии? — Неважно! Артур не хотел разбираться в причинах её поступков. У него была цель — добраться до чудовища и уничтожить его. И отплатить. За ту трусость, что он проявил в прошлом веке. Это далеко не единственный поступок, за который Артуру стыдно до сих пор, но один из немногих, который можно исправить.

Так он думал, фантазируя о женщине, чья недосказанная любовь пробуждала в нём слишком много неправильных чувств. В глубине души он понимал — он слишком стар, чтобы так просто впадать в юношеский задор при виде возлюбленной, но в то же время он так давно хотел попробовать коснуться этих тонких губ. Без войн, ненависти, насилия, политики. Просто… поцеловать её.

— В последнее время ты хмуришься больше обычно, — сказал Альфред во время беглого визита по какому-то экологическому вопросу. — О чём думаешь?

— У страны не может быть своих забот? — огрызнулся Керкленд, оставив Джонса непонимающе кривить физиономию.

С Альфредом всегда было непросто, но с тех пор, как Артур начал скрытничать с Анной, он не мог игнорировать совершенно очевидную зависимость младшего брата. Джонс помешан на Брагинской. С тех пор как его задумка не осуществилась по вине того же Артура, Альфред не унимал пламенных порывов в сторону России, только отныне проявлял он их в более сдержанной форме. Как правило, с помощью политики. Он давил на Анну всеми возможными способами, временами доходил до абсурда, но не терял уверенности, а она… она ему отвечала. Артур чувствовал, как быстро возрастает в нём старая привычка ревновать возлюбленных. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он легко теряет самообладание.

Прошла целая неделя с последней встречи на саммите, а ведь они едва успели тогда перекинуться парой слов. На самом деле Артур даже не знал, о чём говорить с Россией, все их встречи заканчивались сексом, они практически ничего не обсуждали. Артур помнил, что до сих пор не рассказал Брагинской о чудовище, которое видел в тот роковой день. Он также понимал, что не представляет, где этот Зверь сейчас. Преследует ли он её до сих пор? На что он теперь похож? Развился ли его внешний облик? Впиваются ли его зубу в её шею, когда она возвращается домой?

— Я должен навестить её дома, — писал в дневнике Артур и смотрел на тонкий серебряный крест нечитаемым взглядом.

Пришлось задействовать разведку. Анна бы ни за что не сказала, где её новое убежище. Разумеется, она покинула старый дом, в котором так много плохих воспоминаний, но Артур ожидал, что её новое обиталище окажется чем-то лучше, чем скромная трёхкомнатная квартира в старом постсоветском здании, напоминающим ночной кошмар цивилизованного британца. Поэтому, когда Артур нашёл себя, закутанного в тёплое пальто, стоящим перед железной дверью, разрисованной граффити, он действительно усомнился в своей вменяемости.

— Я должен, — сказал он себе и позвонил в домофон по тому номеру, что достала разведка. На дворе стоял поздний вечер. На календаре — начало ноября. Кругом лишь шум машин, карканье ворон и смех сомнительной компании на детской площадке.

Дикость, думал Артур, игнорируя пьяные выкрики и хруст снега под ногами, как люди живут в таких условиях? Чем дольше пиликал домофон, тем сильнее Артур переживал о том, что отпустил таксиста. Возвращение в отель казалось притягательной идеей. Не было стопроцентной уверенности, что Анна будет дома. К тому же импульсивные идеи редко приводят к чему-то хорошему. Артур нервно потёр замёрзшие руки в перчатках. Сомнительная компания что-то засвистела. Неужели в его сторону? Только не хватало стычки с местным колоритом пьяниц…

— Да? — раздался голос из домофона.

— Аня? — Артур облегчённо выдохнул. — Это я, Артур… Керкленд, — зачем-то уточнил он.

— Ну, надо же, — сказала Брагинская на том конце и отворила дверь. — Поднимайся, пятый этаж, хотя ты, наверное, в курсе.

Поднимаясь по грязной лестнице, Артур беспокоился об отсутствии лифта, пыльных окнах и редких растениях в горшочках на подоконниках между каждым этажом. Ещё никогда он не бывал в подобном доме. Как олицетворению страны, ему позволялось комфортное жилье и обеспеченное существование. Даже во времена пиратства он не знал бедности и грязи. Даже в самом начале его жизни…

Он позвонил в нужную дверь.

Анна открыла почти сразу же. Не поднимая глаз, Артур уставился ей в ноги, не зная, чем оправдать своё появление. Анна стояла, скрестив руки на груди, длинные волосы спадали ей до пояса — на деловых встречах она всегда убирает их в причёску. Из квартиры доносились запахи ужина и ненавязчивая музыка. Она явно не ждала гостей.

— Долго будешь так стоять? — спросила она, пропуская его внутрь. — Заходи, что ли.

— Почему ты живёшь здесь? — спросил, наконец, Артур, снимая пальто и вешая его на крючок.

— Потому что это мой дом, к тому же это всё, что я могу себе сейчас позволить, — спокойно ответила Анна, приглашая гостя идти за собой, — но однажды это изменится.

Артур ничего не понял, но сделал вид, что ему хватило и такого объяснения. Он начал разглядывать обстановку. Несмотря на скудный облик дома, квартира явно пережила ремонт. Чистая, светлая и незахламлённая вещами, совершенно ничего не говорящая о той, что называет это место своим домом. Пустышка.

— Слушай, Брагинская, — начал Артур, когда они остановились в гостиной, — нам надо поговорить.

— Я так и подумала, иначе ты бы не пришёл, — она украдкой взглянула в окно. — С тобой точно никого больше не было?

— Точно, а почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Не представляю, что скажет начальство, если тебя обнаружат здесь, — быстро пояснила она. — Ну, так зачем ты пришёл?

Артур тяжело вздохнул. Он отвернулся от Анны и зафиксировал взгляд на простеньком плакате с кошками.

Мысли играли с ним злую шутку, он не знал, с чего начать, хотя всё время, пока добирался сюда, отыгрывал многочисленные диалоги в голове. Чудовище, вспомнил Артур, надо рассказать о чудовище.

— Помнишь восемьдесят седьмой год?

— Туманно.

— Да, тогда все были немного не в себе.

— Если хочешь упростить…

— Однажды я навестил тебя, когда ты очень болела. Я хотел помочь тебе. Не из собственной выгоды. Не совру, такие мысли пробегали у меня в голове, но я не осмелился. Видишь ли, твоё состояние пробудило нечто… сверхъестественное. Думаю, нам с тобой не надо притворяться, будто магии не существует. Ты знаешь, на что иногда способны страны, так вот ты… Аня, ты создала монстра.

Безотрывно Артур глядел на дурацких кошек, чувствуя, как с каждым словом груз многолетнего молчания отпускает его. Он подробно рассказал о событиях того дня, не упуская даже самых постыдных деталей своего трусливого бегства. Она молчаливо слушала его, явно глубоко обдумывая сказанное. Лишь бы только поверила, лишь бы позволила помочь…

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что нам надо избавиться от этого чудовища? — спросила она после недолгого молчания. — И каким же образом ты хочешь это сделать?

— Есть лишь один верный способ, я сам сделал нечто подобное, когда был в похожей ситуации. Надо вернуться в тот дом. Разорвать вашу связь. Только ты можешь убить чудовище, Аня. Сила всегда была и будет в твоих руках. Я… — Артур потёр уставшие глаза, — ты даже не представляешь, как я рад, что рассказал тебе. Наши отношения, как ни странно, имеют для меня большое значение. Наши чувства…

Анна прервала его крепким объятием со спины. Руками она обвила его торс, а голову положила на плечо. Артур с замиранием сердца почувствовал запах её любимых духов, её дыхание на своей шее.

— Мы влюблены, Керкленд? — спросила она, едва касаясь губами его кожи. Соскучившийся по интимной близости, Артур почувствовал прилив возбуждения. Она была так близко. Целый рой сердитых мыслей возник перед глазами Артура, он едва не задохнулся под их весом, но вывести для себя смог лишь несколько простых предложений: _«Наконец-то!», «Целая чертова неделя без секса!»_ и _«Сколько можно ждать?»_

— Да, — быстро ответил он, развернулся и страстно поцеловал её, крепко прижимая к себе. Она не ответила ему, но и не сопротивлялась, позволяя чужим рукам забраться ей под рубашку.

— Какого хрена? — раздался голос Анны из дверного проёма.

_Что?_

Артур резко отшатнулся прочь, поддавшись неописуемой панике, и увидел перед собой насмешливые до ужаса знакомые красные глаза.


	4. Chapter 4

Маленькая комната с холодным полом и ободранными стенами. Именно в этой комнате появились её первые воспоминания: стук голой ветки об оконную решётку, слепящий свет флуоресцентной лампы, скрип неудобной койки на железных ножках, голодный паук в углу на потолке. Но помимо этих воспоминаний она также запомнила и другое: точное расписание караулящих дверь санитаров, безвкусную кашу раз в стуки, шприцы с непонятным содержимым, ежедневные тесты и консультации с врачом. Вспоминать-то особо и нечего. Жизнь по часам, по секундам, каждый вдох — зафиксированное на камеру явление. Всё было однотипно и предсказуемо. Кроме тех дней, когда Александру Брагинскую навещала сестра — либо через неделю, либо через месяц. Встречи без точного графика. Единственный островок хаоса в океане абсолютной дотошной стабильности.

— Плохо выглядишь, — говорила Саша, как всегда с предельной точностью отмечая состояние сестры, — опять начальство давит?

— Работа, — пожимала плечами сестра, усаживаясь на жёсткий стул перед стеклянным ограждением, — ничего нового.

— В этот раз что-то ещё, — с прищуром Саша рассматривала бледное лицо сестры, отмечая каждую изменившуюся черточку. — Кто-то до тебя докапывался. Кто-то влиятельный. Навязывал своё мнение. Слишком сильный след чужого сексуального влечения. А этот омерзительный громкий голос…

— Перестань, — делала замечание сестра, негромко, но внушительно, и Саша сразу затыкалась, опуская глаза на собственные сплетённые пальцы.

Между ними часто висело неловкое молчание. Саша знала, что чего-то не понимает о себе и о сестре, о природе их отношений. Они близнецы, но совершенно разные. Различие между ними отражалось не только в цвете глаз — и у той и у другой они были феноменальных редких цветов — но и в отношении к жизни. Анна из тех, кто отдаёт всю себя тому, что ей дорого. Александра из тех, кто только уничтожает. Анна знает цену потери самого дорогого, что у неё есть, поэтому никого к себе не подпускает и обманывает окружающих маской безучастия. Александра не дорожит ничем.

— Как дела у мамочки? — невзначай спрашивала Саша, косясь на тёмные фигуры санитаров за её спиной, отражающихся в стеклянной перегородке. — Что вообще думают наши родители об этом заключении?

— Это не заключение, — отрицала Анна, но говоря это, не смотрела в глаза собеседнице, — здесь ты в большей безопасности, чем снаружи. И у нас нет родителей, Саша. У нас никого нет.

— Сестра, — сказала Саша, с любопытством замечая дрогнувший мускул на чужом лице, — сестра, — повторила она, вынудив Анну взглянуть в её сторону, — я не хочу здесь находиться. Я не понимаю, чего они добиваются, заставляя проходить одинаковые тесты каждый день. И эти сыворотки… они дают мне что-то странное. После них я не могу спать без кошмаров.

— Это для твоей же пользы.

— Черта с два! Они говорят то же самое, только я не помню, чтобы мне становилось хоть чуточку легче! Моё здесь пребывание явно делает только хуже. Всем.

Неожиданно Анна опустила лицо в ладони, не выдерживая накала мигрени. Даже сквозь ограждение Саша чувствовала тиски, сжимающие чужую голову. Она потянулась, чтобы перехватить эту боль, но не для того, чтобы облегчить, а поглотить её — для насыщения того голода, что гложет сильнее пустого желудка. Анна легко отразила её попытку, даже не глядя в её сторону. Она всегда так делала. Единственная, кто могла уберечься от влияния Саши — сестра-близнец, неуязвимая.

— Перестань, — во второй раз повторила Анна, поднимая уставшие сухие глаза на сестру, — тебе это не поможет.

Как правило, их встречи случались редко, но иногда Анна приходила несколько дней подряд, она смотрела на сестру сквозь стеклянное ограждение, всегда в ожидании чего-то, а потом так же уходила — без объяснений, с глубоким чувством страха и вины, которое Саша распознавала под покровом напускного безразличия. Между ними существовала натянутая нить, иногда Саша с любопытством дергала её, наблюдая, как дрожание нити отдаётся в состоянии сестры: всякий раз это приносило ей страдания необъяснимого порядка. Саша действительно ничего не понимала, но всегда ждала встреч с Анной, потому что это было её самое любимое развлечение. И отчасти потому, что вопреки отчётливому наплевательскому отношению ко всем прочим, Саша действительно привязалась к сестре. В конце концов, Анна — единственная родственная душа в этой треклятой темнице, такая же несчастная и подверженная чужому влиянию. На Анну полагались миллионы, и, может быть, Саша не до конца понимала, как это возможно, но её сестра несла непомерный груз. Словно уставшая многодетная мать, но без единого ребенка.

Саша вообще много чего умела видеть в окружающих её людях. Она превосходно распознавала самые тёмные чувства в головах тюремщиков, она легко влияла на них и нередко подталкивала к свершению ошибки. Ничего примечательного: обезумевший санитар, засадивший шприц прямо себе в глаз; маленькая медсестра, накинувшаяся на психиатра с похотливыми целями; подверженный биполярному расстройству учёный, решивший вместо проведения очередного теста, сброситься с крыши больницы. Саша никогда не отдавала приказов, она просто пробуждала настроения, запрятанные в самую глубину души, но и делала она это только в тех случаях, когда ей причиняли боль. Ударивший дубинкой санитар, насмехающаяся медсестра, подлый учёный, срывающий на ней злость, — они провинились. Саша всегда кусалась в ответ.

Маленькая комната с холодным полом и ободранными стенами была её домом долгие годы, пока однажды Саша не проснулась от того, что рука сестры трясла её, силясь разбудить. Это прикосновение — первое на памяти Саши, не помнившей ничего до жизни в больнице, — пробудило чувство, которое Саша не знала до сих пор. Анна не просто родня, она — точная копия, она и есть Саша, но живущая другой жизнью. И она нуждается в защите. Таков между ними уговор с момента Сашиного рождения.

Защита в обмен на свободу. Верность в обмен на силу. До тех пор, пока обещание не будет нарушено.

Вот только сестра уже нарушила его! Она заперла Сашу в больнице, не позволяла выйти наружу. Обещание было дано в момент слабости, необдуманно, безнадёжно. Анна боялась его, думала, что может подчинить. Вот только Саша, может, не помнила своего прошлого, но она всегда чутко понимала окружающих её людей. И она знала, что какой бы слабой не была её сестра, Анна всегда принимала последствия своих поступков.

— Ты всё же решилась выпустить меня наружу? — спросила Саша, глядя на окровавленную лопату в руках сестры. Шум тревоги и яркие красные огни в коридоре несли весть о смерти. — Скольких ты убила, добираясь до меня?

— Однажды ты сказала, что ограничение твоей свободы будет нарушением нашего с тобой договора. Тем не менее, я договор не нарушала. Не в моих силах было остановить людей, ответственных за твоё заключение. Но власть сменилась, Саша, — глаза Анны светились непривычным живым блеском, который Саша никогда не видела до сих пор, — и я готова действовать.

— Я так мало всего понимаю, — призналась Саша, — но слова нашего договора впечатаны в моём сознании так, будто это единственное, что действительно имеет значение. Ты отлично выглядишь, сестра.

— Запомни раз и навсегда, — внушительно сказала Анна, коснувшись длинного белого шарфа: в нём было что-то ценное, очень важное, что-то из светлого прошлого, — я тебе не сестра.


	5. Chapter 5

_Это пальто Англии. Что он здесь делает?_  
Сердце пропустило удар.  
 _Не может быть…_

Анна по праву считала себя терпеливой. Развитый с веками талант к самоконтролю был её особым достижением, она всегда превосходно им пользовалась. Она пережила множество войн, побед и поражений, она теряла близких и саму себя. Казалось бы, в мире не осталось чего-то, что могло бы удивить её как в первый раз. Много раз она была при смерти, не раз она сидела в психушке, её бросали и предавали, она делала то же самое, она видела смерть и насилие, она переживала их век за веком. Но всё это не значит, что трагический опыт делал её неуязвимой. Она всё ещё оставалась человеком, возможно, бессмертным и куда более выносливым, но всё ещё живым и способным чувствовать эмоции.

Поэтому, когда Анна увидела возлюбленного, первого за долгие годы, страстно целующего её вторую копию, она не могла сдержать укола разочарования. Сколько можно ошибаться, подумалось ей, конечно, больших ожиданий от этой интрижки не было, но…

_А что «но»?_

— Твою мать, — выругался Англия, глядя то на Анну, то на Александру, — твою-то мать… что ты со мной сделала?

— Всего-то пробудила твои скрытые желания, да и ты не особо их прятал, — Саша победоносно ухмыльнулась, — ну и мальчика ты себе нашла, сестричка. Он такой нагруженный. Удивительно, как он ещё не выбросился из окна с таким ворохом тёмных мыслей.

— Оставь его в покое! — рявкнула Анна и всучила Саше пакет с продуктами. — Разберись лучше с этим. Я должна переговорить с нашим гостем.

— Ох, ещё бы, воздух между вами трещит от напряжения, но прежде, чем я вас покину, — Саша поймала сестру за руку и крепко сжала её ладонь. Анна почувствовала, как глубокое разочарование в ней постепенно исчезло, словно было кем-то поглощено. — Не благодари.

— Что она сделала? — спросил Артур, глядя на Анну во все глаза.

— Облегчила твою участь, — Анна нашла взглядом любимую лопату и потянулась за ней, — а теперь поговорим по-человечески, верно, милый?

— Слушай, давай без шуток, хорошо? — Артур не скрывал напряжения. — Нам надо серьёзно обсудить кое-что.

— Я даже не сомневаюсь.

— Во-первых, я не знал, что это не ты! Во-вторых, она явно намагичила что-то с моей головой, потому что я приходил точно не за тем, чтобы снова уломать тебя на секс…

— Ври больше, Саша пробуждает только те желания, которые уже есть в чужой голове, — заявила Анна, но замахиваться своим излюбленным оружием не спешила. Артур сделал короткий шажок в её сторону, но Анна шикнула, как рассерженная кошка, и опасно вскинула лопату перед собой. Артур быстро отступил назад и больно ударился об угол комода.

— В-третьих, я пришёл как раз для того, чтобы предупредить тебя о… ней, — он нервно покосился в сторону кухни, откуда доносились музыка и пение довольной жизнью Саши. — Ты хоть знаешь, что она такое?

— Я удивлена, что _ты_ об этом знаешь. Я скрываю Сашу даже от собственного правительства, они думают, что она погибла ещё много лет назад, когда предприятие, где над ней ставили опыты, сгорело дотла. Какого чёрта, Артур? Если бы ты был каким-нибудь шпионом начальства, я бы просто убила тебя — и дело с концом. Теперь же я не знаю, что и делать.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы обсудить всё у меня дома?

— Ты издеваешься? Думаешь, я так просто отпущу тебя обратно, после всего, что ты выяснил? Да если хоть одна страна узнает о существовании Саши, начнутся события, предвещающие третью мировую! Я вижу, ты в курсе, что она из себя представляет. Тогда ты знаешь, насколько она сильна и насколько опасна.

— Именно поэтому я и пришёл, я знаю, как избавиться от неё, если бы ты только опустила эту дурацкую лопату…

Анна действительно опустила лопату и даже бросила её в мягкое кресло. Она стала ходить кругами по комнате, обдумывая происходящее. Неожиданно она подбежала к окну и крепко задёрнула шторы.

— Своим приходом ты привлёк ненужное внимание. Разумеется, начальство знает, что ты уже здесь. Эта квартира была секретной. Никто не знал, что я её владелец. Как ты вообще здесь оказался?

— Моя разведка нарыла информацию… не волнуйся, они ничего не выяснили про вторую Анну Брагинскую, иначе меня бы сюда не пустили! — Артур всё-таки подошёл к Анне и положил руки ей на плечи. — Успокойся, — посоветовал он, — никаких проблем не будет, если ты просто послушаешь меня.

— Ты уже всё испортил, куда уж хуже…

— Эта твоя Саша — чудовище, пожирающее твои жизненные силы. Если она получит слишком много власти, она займёт твоё место, а тебя отправит в бездну, в пустоту, откуда она и вылезла. Твоё существование под угрозой из-за этой ведьмы! Ты должна избавиться от неё, я как раз знаю, что надо сделать. Видишь ли, я переживал уже подобный случай. Надо разорвать вашу связь в том месте, где она и состоялась. В том доме, где ты жила раньше. Под влиянием болезни ты позволила ей вырываться наружу, стать осязаемой и взять твоё лицо, но сейчас ты сможешь одолеть её!

— Ах, милый мой Англия, — в глазах Анны отразилось то же странное снисхождение, с которым она позволяла Артуру любить её, — как мало ты понимаешь, — она коснулась рукой его щеки. — Ты очарователен с этой убежденностью в собственной правоте. Я знаю, на что иду, позволяя Саше жить. Ты думаешь, что я не в курсе, как сильно она влияет на меня? Но ты недооцениваешь меня, Артур, — Анна приблизилась к уху Англии, и во второй раз за день он почувствовал ее дыхание на своей шее, — я умею контролировать своих демонов.

Они бросили квартиру спустя пару часов. Даже дверь оставили незапертой — что толку, если совсем скоро замок снесут силовики, белую гостиную наводнят солдаты и правительственные шпионы, оставившие надежду обнаружить Объект-K1 после взрыва в больнице. Ещё долго жители дома будут шушукаться о том, как в квартире на пятом этаже жили террористы, наркоторговцы и прочие представители темнейшего мира. В один момент квартиру выставят на продажу, и в ней поселится новая семья, которую по неизвестной причине будут преследовать головная боль и галлюцинации ровно до тех пор, пока они не съедут в другое место. Так будет продолжаться, пока никто уже не захочет жить в этой квартире, и она надолго останется пылиться в окружении соседских легенд и домыслов. Всё потому, что Саша любила оставлять после себя хорошие истории.

Когда Анна таки выставила Артура за дверь, заявив, чтобы он убирался с её территории, она нашла Сашу, перечитывающую старый томик Достоевского за маленьким кухонным столом. Перед ней стояли три тарелки с только что приготовленным ужином и откупоренная бутылка полусладкого красного вина. Саша взглянула на Анну поверх очков и хмыкнула:

— Даже не позвала гостя к столу, а ведь он был страшно голоден. Монетка в твою копилку добропорядочной хозяйки.

— Боюсь, у нас тоже нет времени на ужин, — Анна с сожалением посмотрела на тарелку с едой. — Артур облажался, придя сюда, и теперь нам нужно уходить, пока есть возможность.

— Опять твоё загадочное начальство, от которого нужно меня скрывать? — Саша задумчиво захлопнула книжку и положила её рядом с тарелкой. Позже эту книгу возьмёт в руки следователь, задумчиво пролистает её, а когда закроет, то неожиданно закашляется кровью и упадёт замертво прямо на обеденный стол. Раз уж терять больше нечего, Саша решила, что оставить пару ловушек — не такая уж и плохая идея.

— Именно. Уверена, они быстро сообразят, что к чему, когда обнаружат эту квартиру, — Анна раскрыла холодильник и достала четыре банки с газировкой. — Собирайся, нам предстоит долгий путь до нового убежища. Я пока сделаю бутерброды в дорогу.

— Чую, после того, как ты меня спрячешь, ты снова вернёшься на работу. Скажи, разве после того, как они обнаружат твой секрет, они не станут пытать тебя, чтобы выведать моё местоположение?

— Поверь, они не могут себе это позволить.

Они покинули город и ещё долго колесили по трассе. Анна пристально глядела на дорогу, мысленно возвращаясь к разговору с Артуром. Он пришёл, чтобы предупредить её об опасности. Поступок совершенно не в его духе. Значит ли это, что его чувства к ней не просто безобидная интрижка? И что значит, он уже переживал подобный случай? Неужели он тоже осуществлял своих демонов? Когда это было? Вот кто действительно хорошо прячет свои секреты, так это Англия. Лишь бы он с таким же рвением держал слово и молчал об Александре.

— Знаешь, твой дружок рассказал интересную сказку, — нарушила тишину Саша, до этого бесцельно глядящая в окно на бесконечное тёмное пятно из деревьев и полей, — мол, в далёком восемьдесят седьмом году ты была сильно больна. Он пришёл навестить тебя, но застал какого-то Зверя, который прогнал его. Ах да, а ещё там был некий Альфред, который спровоцировал Зверя напасть на них. Ты помнишь об этом?

Анна промолчала.

— Знаешь, что сделал этот Альфред? Твой друг сказал, что он пытался тебя изнасиловать.

Анна сжала руль так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Саша снова отвернулась к окну.

— У меня много вопросов. Почему ты до сих пор так молодо выглядишь? Что у тебя за работа такая, ведь я уверена на сто процентов, что это по её вине ты была в таком ужасном состоянии, что едва позволила какому-то кретину изнасиловать тебя. Но больше всего меня интересует… тем самым Зверем была я, не так ли? Что я такое? Какое-то чудовище? Очевидно, что я не простой человек, иначе бы всей этой заварухи не было, но то, что я даже близко не земное создание, это как-то…

— Ты обещала не задавать вопросов, когда я освободила тебя, — сказала Анна тусклым голосом. — Да и к тому же, разве эти знания тебя как-то успокоят?

— Не то чтобы я действительно беспокоилась, — Саша сбросила кроссовки и, забравшись целиком на сиденье, обхватила колени руками, — но я ценю ясность событий. Хаос должен быть дозированным. Иначе в нём теряется всякое очарование.

— Всё это неважно, пока ты на моей стороне. Пока ты рядом, никто не сможет причинить мне боль.

— Таков наш уговор. Он тоже был заключён в то время?

— … Да.

— Ещё до того, как я прогнала этих неудачников из твоего дома?

— Нет.

— Тогда это о чём-то говорит, сестра.

Они проехали ещё шесть километров, прежде чем Анна согласилась, что пора отдохнуть. Они свернули в сторону заправки и остановились в небольшой очереди из машин. Сначала обрадовавшаяся передышке Саша быстро изменилась в лице.

— Оставайся в машине, — бросила Анна через плечо, открывая дверь, но Саша перехватила её за руку и притянула обратно к себе.

— Не ходи.

— Почему?

Ответ нашёлся сам собой, когда из машин, стоящих спереди вышли люди, вооруженные до зубов. Они быстро окружили машину сестёр. Анна тяжело вздохнула. Она не планировала сражаться с таким количеством людей, к тому же начальство явно не обрадуется. Они, конечно, много ей прощали, но всему есть предел.

Но позволить им забрать Сашу она тоже не могла. Слишком много было поставлено на кон, к тому же Саша — не просто могущественное оружие, но и самый честный советчик, когда дело касалось подписи сомнительных документов или принятию сложных решений. Ей нельзя умирать или становиться подопытной крысой сумасшедших учёных.

— Всё в порядке, — неожиданно сказала Саша. — Думаю, пора перестать скрываться. К тому же, даже если раньше они могли разлучить нас, сейчас это невозможно. Я обещала, что буду защищать тебя. Я способна выполнить это обещание лучше любого человека.

Анне ничего не оставалось, как поверить ей на слово.


	6. Chapter 6

Фрэнк сильно постарел: половина его лица скрылась за колючей бородой, узкие глаза утонули в морщинах, но шаг его всё так же размашист и лёгок, а в крепких руках неизменное ружьё. Фрэнк встретил Артура привычным взглядом молчаливого осуждения — он всегда так делал, не без оснований.

Холодный ветер танцевал между ними. Артур смотрел на заброшенный маяк. Фрэнк смотрел на Артура.

— Не стоило тебе приходить, — сказал Фрэнк, — девятнадцать лет держался.

— Спасибо, — только и смог выдавить из себя Артур, — за то, что делаешь это для меня.

Фрэнк нахмурился ещё сильнее, его смуглое лицо блестело под светом фонаря. Он повесил ружьё на плечо и со скрипом толкнул дверь в хижину. Артур вошёл следом за ним, бросив последний взгляд на маяк — скорбный надгробный камень, нависающий над долиной. Обычно подобные конструкции становятся прибежищем для птиц и диких животных после того, как их бросают люди. Однако маяк оставался безжизненным воплощением тишины. Гиблое место, говорят жители ближайшей деревни, и сами не знают, почему оно так.

Фрэнк и Артур сели у камина с дымящимися кружками чая, оба застывшие в том же безмолвии, что и вся округа. Тишина здесь заразна — даже Альфред не смог бы её перекричать. Не то чтобы ему когда-нибудь представится такой шанс. Тайна заброшенного маяка надёжно похоронена в узком кругу людей, среди которых Фрэнк — единственный оставшийся в живых. Не считая самого Англии, конечно. Никто не знает об этом месте. Даже деревенские дети боятся устраивать здесь проверку на храбрость. В случае чего Фрэнк всегда прогоняет незваных гостей самым неприятным образом, чтобы они уж точно сюда не возвращались: он стреляет им вслед, мимо, конечно, но всё равно устрашающе. Помимо этого стоит заметить, что земля вокруг маяка ограждена забором с предупреждающими табличками. Вроде бы совершенная изоляция, но Артуру всё равно не по себе от ощущения чужого присутствия, будто там, в темноте за окнами, скрывается нечто…

Тишину нарушал только вой ветра сквозь щели в стенах, треск горящих дров и дыхание двух её свидетелей. Фрэнк не выпускал из рук ружья даже когда сидел в собственном кресле, защищённый стенами хижины, потому что он знал, что, в случае непредвиденной катастрофы, никакие стены его не защитят. Ружье, по правде говоря, тоже, но если это помогает ему жить в таких условиях долгие годы — пускай. Поглощённые в собственные мысли, мужчины неотрывно глядели прямо перед собой. Фрэнк раскуривал старую трубку — первый и последний подарок Артура, принятый упрямым сторожем. Артур смотрел на свои руки, греющиеся о кружку с нетронутым напитком, и думал, думал, думал, пока у него не заболела голова.

— Пора, — сказал Артур, когда молчание стало давить на ушные перепонки. Он поставил кружку на столик рядом со своим креслом и бегло взглянул на сторожа. Фрэнк красноречиво молчал, всем своим видом не одобряя происходящее. Тогда Артур быстро надел пальто и, в последний раз переглянувшись со стариком, вышел за дверь хижины.

Он поднимался вдоль заросшей тропинки, чувствуя, как с каждым шагом навстречу маяку, растёт его тревога. Фрэнк тоже вышел на крыльцо хижины и провожал Артура пристальным взглядом, ружьё вновь заняло собой его сухие руки. Фонарик в руках Артура нервными рывками разрезал черноту ночи; свет проходился вдоль диких кустов, острых валунов и старой деревянной двери, запертой на странный замок. Артур вытащил из кармана серебряный крест и приложил его к панели. Двери отворились с протяжным скрипом, открывая перед незваным гостем внутренности маяка.

Резкий запах сырости, пустеющее пыльное пространство, ничего нового и страшного, но Артур боялся не места как такового, а того, что было здесь похоронено. Он поднимался по винтовой лестнице, будто всё больше утопая в ватной тишине. К моменту, когда Артур ступил на последний этаж, он чувствовал себя так, словно полностью лишился слуха. Он выключил фонарик и присел на старые ящики. И заговорил. Он не был уверен, что тишина его слушает, но это было неважно. В нём горела потребность высказаться. Чем больше он говорил, тем сильнее ему казалось, что он начинает различать чужие шаги — скрежет когтей по деревянным половицам. Что-то мелькало в уголке его глаза, но всякий раз стоило ему повернуться, он видел только облупившиеся стены. В какой-то момент ему показалось, будто он расслышал чужой смех. Мурашки поползли у него по спине. Страх сдавил горло. Сжав зубы, Артур подавил эмоции.

Когда Артур вернулся обратно к хижине, Фрэнк смотрел на него в прицел ружья.

— Это я, — сказал Артур и, пройдя мимо настороженного старика, устало свалился обратно в кресло; одной рукой он нашёл оставленную им кружку чая и выпил всё залпом, — это только я, — повторил он, и Фрэнк, облегченно кивнув, опустил оружие.


	7. Chapter 7

_Enderal — fleischlos  
Enderal — fleischlos (pianoversion)_

Старый дом пробуждал воспоминания. Дрожащей ладонью Анна смахнула пыль с белого комода. Провела пальцами вдоль орнамента старых витражных часов — подарок последней императрицы. Удивительно, что некоторые вещи всё ещё остались нетронутыми, хотя дом стоял беззащитным и распахнутым настежь с конца прошлого века. Тем не менее, Анна могла чувствовать, что в доме не было ни души. Он застыл нерушимо после того, как единственная полноправная хозяйка покинула его стены. С собой Анна забрала лишь шарф и ожившее одиночество, которое так похоже на неё.

Тогда у Александры не было имени, она не умела разговаривать и ничего не понимала о мире, подобно трёхлетнему ребенку она могла только повторять за другими. Она вышла из тени, рождённая в пустоте, чтобы защитить Анну от одиночества и вражеских нападок, но всё, что она тогда могла, это получать удовольствие от насилия. У Саши не было разумения, только безграничная сила и жажда вплетать узоры хаоса в сознание своих жертв. Анна мысленно хранила договор, заключенный между ними, который обещал ей защиту, но чем больше она смотрела на Сашу, тем сильнее боялась её. В конце концов, она позволила представителям власти сделать то, что им так хотелось — заполучить в свои руки новую могущественную игрушку. Это было предательство, и как бы сильно Анна не оправдывала себя тем, что у неё не было никаких шансов вмешаться, она знала, что это было не так. Саша тоже это знала, но почему-то продолжала играть по правилам, словно действительно поверила словам сестры. Возможно, она просто ждала своего часа.

Анна посмотрела в глубь тёмных коридоров и достала из кармана куртки фонарик. Свет упал теперь на ненужные никому картины известных художников, среди них были портреты некогда близких людей и домашних животных. Анна шла вдоль коридора, рассматривая творения превосходных мастеров кисти, потом заглянула на кухню, где висела такая же атмосфера покинутости. В обеденном зале она посмотрела на широкий стол, над которым раньше звучал смех веселящихся сестер, безумный гогот захмелевшего Гилберта или встревоженный шёпот прибалтов. За этим столом угощали множество иностранных гостей, однажды за ним обедала императорская семья, а однажды здесь сидел лидер Советского государства. 

Образы и звуки возникали перед Анной по мере того, как она продолжала изучать старый дом. В гостиной она нашла пыльные шторы, за которыми так часто прятался Торис, думавший, что таким образом Анна его не заметит и не захватит в очередные тесные и абсолютно неуместные объятия. В библиотеке она долго рассматривала корешки книг, редких и сокровенных изданий, которые не угодили под чуткую инквизицию лидеров прошлого. В пустых спальнях так и остались нетронутые вещи её бывших жильцов, не заметивших оставленной ими пропажи. Анна присела на корточки перед фотографией в разбитой рамке, на ней были изображены Ольга с Наташей в военной форме. Анна очень хорошо помнила день, когда была сделана эта фотография, но она быстро отогнала нахлынувшие воспоминания.

Дом не стеснялся, он открывал перед ней все двери, даже те, что вроде должны быть заперты на ключ. Он толковал о былых временах, словно соскучившийся ребёнок, захлебывающийся любимыми историями, которые он так давно хотел рассказать. В какой-то момент Анне даже показалось, что она слышит зовущий её голос Пруссии, но стоило ей быстро выглянуть из очередной комнаты обратно в тёмный коридор, она снова окуналась в ватную тишину.

Она заглянула в свой бывший кабинет. Там она нашла последние документы, над которыми работала до того, как сломаться и утонуть в глубокой клинической депрессии. С полуулыбкой на губах она нашла в одном из ящиков стола стопки дорогих сердцу писем. Среди них она обнаружила письмо, о котором совсем забыла. Оно было от Артура. «Это была изящная игра, моя леди» — гласила единственная строка. Большая игра, догадалась Анна, времена, когда их отношения едва не сорвались в самый сумбурный и агрессивный роман из всех возможных, но этого не случилось, конфликт остался просто конфликтом.

— Навёрстываем ли мы сейчас? — спросила вслух Брагинская, рассматривая уже до боли знакомую роспись Артура, красивую, но без излишеств. — За все те годы конфликтов, когда могли влюбиться, но не допускали этого. Но сейчас вроде бы мирное время, — Анна положила письмо обратно ко всем остальным, — так почему мы не можем даже огласить наши отношения?

Она хлопнула крышкой ящика и сердито уставилась в окно, за которым уже полностью стемнело. Зачем она вообще пришла сюда? Ностальгировать? Грустить? Дел и так по горло. Надо бы вернуться в Москву, узнать, как там Саша, наконец-то свободная от давления правительства, потом взяться за работу. Столько всего надо решить. Старый дом не заслуживает потраченного времени.

Анна уже вышла в коридор с чётким намерением покинуть стены дома во второй раз, но тут её остановил звук фортепиано, доносящийся из единственной комнаты, куда Анна не заглянула во время рейда по воспоминаниям. Медленная тоскливая мелодия, которую не мог играть никто, кроме…

Самой же Анны.

Словно в трансе она двинулась навстречу комнате, о существовании которой предпочитала не вспоминать. Единственная комната со старым фортепиано. Когда-то там устраивали концерты. Приходили именитые музыканты, чьё творчество прославлено в веках. В этой комнате танцевали, пели и праздновали. В этой комнате Анна осталась наедине со своим одиночеством и, подвластная ядовитым иллюзиям из прошлого, позволила чудовищу вырваться наружу.

Она отворила скрипящую дверь.

Пусто. Тихо. Накрытое шторами фортепиано пылилось под светом луны. Открытые нараспашку окна смотрели в тёмный лес. Неужели мелодия тоже была иллюзией из прошлого? Ожившим воспоминанием. Анна медленно положила фонарик на пол, подошла к фортепиано и резким движением сдёрнула шторы. Они упали к её ногам. Анна заворожено провела рукой по поверхности фортепиано. Она нашла перевернутый в углу стул и поставила его перед клавиатурой. Открыла крышку.

В этом не было никакого смысла, но, наверное, единственное, что Анна могла точно сказать, так это то, что не всё должно иметь смысл. Её пальцы перебирали старые клавиши, превосходный звук инструмента, который просто логически не мог сохраниться за годы в таком ужасом состоянии, поглощал звон тишины. Всё становилось на свои места. Комната, в которой звучала жизнь, в которой породили вестника пустоты, наполнялась мелодией из прошлого, исцеляла полученные раны. Покинутый дом желал вернуться в прежнее состояние. Или это была Брагинская, которая так и не смогла смириться со своими ошибками.

Анна играла отменно, хотя её пальцы не касались клавиш много лет. Она проникалась каждой нотой. Перед её закрытыми глазами возникали образы прошлого, которые она не могла отпустить. Среди них была не только семья, но и союзы, древние, полузабытые. Были и войны. Смерти. Последствия, за которые она винила себя безмерно. События, на которые она не могла повлиять. Идеи, утонувшие в крови. 

Подверженная собственному наваждению, Анна не могла слышать, как скрипит пол под ногами человека, вошедшего в поместье, видеть, как он подобно призраку возникает в дверном проёме, шатающийся и побитый. Она заметила его, только когда последние аккорды прозвучали под её пальцами.

— Красиво, — выдохнул Альфред, опирающийся на косяк двери, его белобрысые волосы и половина лица были запятнаны кровью, — да, очень, — он принялся медленно аплодировать грязными ладонями, но потерял равновесие и упал без сознания.


	8. Chapter 8

Из-за холода слезились глаза. Альфред потёр уставшие веки, а затем и лоб под колючей шапкой. Настроение у него было прескверное. Ещё вчера у него были совсем другие планы, которые никак не касались секретной поездки в русскую глубинку близ Москвы, где проживает некая особа, нуждающаяся в срочном истреблении. Однако дар убеждения, которым так нагло пользовался Артур, сработал без проблем. И вот они здесь. Вооружённые до зубов. Ждут.

— Чего мы, собственно, ждём? — решил уточнить Альфред после того, как переговорил с одним из своих людей.

— Согласно последним данным Александра живёт в этой деревне. Нам надо только дождаться, когда она выйдет на ежедневную пробежку по лесу.

— Ты точно уверен, что Брагинской не окажется рядом? Мне не особо прельщает мысль попасться под её горячую руку.

— Понятия не имею, — рыкнул Артур, всё ещё не отошедший после похмелья. — Насколько мне известно, она оставила Александру здесь, подальше от зоркого глаза правительства, хотя они и пришли к соглашению о неприкосновенности. Чертовка живёт среди этих лачуг уже несколько недель. Только и ждёт своего часа, чтобы добраться до Брагинской и встать на её место.

— Как-то всё это странно, Артур, — признался Альфред. — Просто запомни, что, придя сюда, я делаю тебе большое одолжение.

— Да, а теперь заткнись.

Они затаились среди деревьев. Альфред взялся было за сигарету, но Артур резко выхватил её из рук брата и затоптал в снег. Сказал, что так их проще будет заметить. Альфред с недоумением уставился на целый отряд вооруженных мужчин, явно не сливающихся с белоснежным пейзажем, и пожал плечами.

В прошлый вечер, слушая пьяный бред старшего брата, Альфред ни черта ему не поверил, но потом он увидел фотографии, доказательства и даже исторические справки о том, что демоны-клоны из другого мира реально существовали и губили ту страну, что становилась их жертвой. И тогда Альфред решил, что это, безусловно, его героический долг — помочь несчастной Брагинской, оказавшейся жертвой иллюзий злобного чудовища. Но была проблема, и заключалась она даже не в том, что ещё ни разу чудовище не было уничтожено кем-то со стороны, и не в том, что сама Россия оставалась в неведении, а значит, грозила всем мстительной расправой в будущем; нет, Альфред не мог взять в толк одного — как во всём этом замешан Артур? Почему именно он, а не кто-то другой пришёл к Альфреду с этой новостью, попросил о помощи, чтобы спасти, представьте только, Брагинскую, которую с Артуром ничего не связывает?

Этот случай напомнил Альфреду прошлое, когда он, решив помочь Анне по доброте своей душевной, застал брата в её доме и был выставлен им вон, без объяснений, без какого-либо долбанного смысла! Артур наверняка думал, что Альфред уже забыл об этом, но ему следует почаще воспринимать Америку всерьёз. Альфред имел свои виды на Россию… и некоторые конкретные чувства к ней. И план его никак не включает назойливое присутствие Артура. Демоническое, впрочем, тоже.

— Вон она, — шепнул один из солдат, заметив Александру в прицел.

Альфред с большим интересом приложился к биноклю. Александра и впрямь была точной копией Анны. Она бежала по лесной тропинке, одетая в зимний спортивный костюм, из её рта постоянно вылетало облачко дыма, а высокий хвост болтался из стороны в сторону. Спортивная малышка, мысленно приметил Альфред, заглядевшись на покрасневшее от холода красивое лицо, даже жалко такую убивать.

— Вперёд, — неожиданно сказал Артур, вскакивая с места с ружьём наперевес.

— Эй, погоди, а как же наш план… — но Артур уже бежал вниз со склона, на котором они прятались. Его ботинки до того шумно скользили по снегу и сухим листьям, что волноваться о скрытности больше не приходилось. Отряду Альфреда ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.

Артур начал стрелять без предупреждения, но он промазывал раз за разом, пока явно не впечатлённая происходящим Александра ловко уворачивалась от выстрелов и пряталась за деревьями. Альфред и солдаты открыли огонь и принялись медленно приближаться к цели. Всё это время в голове Альфреда крутилась одна мысль: «а если это просто Брагинская в красных линзах…»

Вдруг ему показалось, что он попал в цель, но в этот же момент он споткнулся о торчащую из земли ветку и грохнулся лицом вниз, больно ударившись лбом о так неудачно расположенный камень. Звуки выстрелов ещё некоторое время непрерывно звучали над ним, но через секунду они сменились странными криками. А вскоре прекратились и они. Альфред медленно поднялся на полусогнутых руках, но без слетевших очков он мог разглядеть только снег и грязь перед своим носом. И окровавленный кусок камня. Альфред медленно коснулся лба и уставился на окрашенные кровью пальцы. Голова раскалывалась на части. 

Кругом висела странная тишина. Альфред огляделся, но увидел только распростёртые по земле тела его солдатов. Как так? Секунду назад ещё лился дождь из пуль, девчонка была в меньшинстве, всё шло к победе. Что она… как она…

Где Артур?

Альфред принялся шерстить руками по земле в поисках очков, наконец, он нашёл верную оправу и насадил её на нос. Поблизости он увидел одного из солдат, коснулся его шеи и не нащупал пульс. Ни следа Артура или Александры. Что за бред…

— Надо что-то, — начал Альфред, но не смог закончить предложение и сел обратно на землю, тупо уставившись перед собой. Так и просидел почти до самого вечера, пытаясь восстановить ход мыслей. Кровь практически полностью раскрасила его лицо, левый глаз видел хуже правого, а дыхание никак не хотелось восстанавливаться. Возможно, именно из-за травмы Альфред не сразу вспомнил слова Артура о том, что по-настоящему чудовище может уничтожить лишь тот, кто породил его.

Надо найти Брагинскую.

Интересно, она всё ещё живет в том доме?

Вроде он был где-то недалеко.

Надо найти Брагинскую.

— Надо, — вслух выдохнул Альфред и с трудом поднялся на ноги, — найти, — едва поборол тошноту и головокружение, — Брагинскую, — переступил через труп солдата с чувством животного страха. С каждым его новым шагом на снегу появлялись новые капли крови.


	9. Chapter 9

Он понял, что это была ошибка, когда бросился вниз со склона, целясь ей в голову. Конечно же, это не сработает. Не стоило и надеяться. Ничто не может уничтожить демона, кроме его хозяина.

И всё же…

Артур не мог не попытаться.

Ночь на маяке принесла ему мысль найти помощь там, где он её не ждал. После этого он напился. Лицо Альфреда появилось перед ним само собой. Артур едва стоял на ногах, убеждал себя в том, что это правильное решение, и рассказывал брату о принцессе, которую держит в плену злобный дракон. Наивный Альфред, разумеется, купился без особого труда. Достаточно было показать ему пару картинок. Они снарядились в дорогу, и пошли за головой дракона, ни слова не сказав принцессе, подружившейся с ним.

Вдвоём они могли уничтожить дракона. Точнее, Артур надеялся, что могли. Разумеется, совершенно зря. Ночь на маяке была бессмысленной, и жизни потеряны зря. Насчёт Альфреда Артур не беспокоился: этот кретин переживёт любой ураган, но вот его люди — все они, несомненно, мертвы. Возможно, нечто похожее ждёт и самого Артура, иначе как объяснить тот факт, что его крепко привязали к стулу и заперли в сыром подвале? Он даже не заметил, как потерял сознание.

Всё это добром не кончится.

Артур подёргал связанными за спиной руками, но крепкие верёвки лишь натирали кожу. Его рот заткнули какой-то тряпкой. Небольшое пространство освещала только тусклая лампочка, свисающая с потолка на тонком проводке, под её светом Артур мог видеть заполненные банками стеллажи, старые коробки и строительные инструменты. Подвал явно находился под домом, где пряталась Александра, значит, они совсем недалеко от места стычки. Если Альфред, правда, не помер, то он уже должен сложить два к одному. Если он действительно умнее, чем кажется, то в первую очередь он найдет Россию и только потом сунется сюда.

Но это может и не понадобится, мысленно сказал себе Артур и припомнил заклинание, снимающее путы. Избавиться бы только от кляпа. Тогда останется произнести нужную строчку, а затем воспользоваться заклинанием телепортации. Злоупотреблять им, конечно, не следует, но и добровольно оставаться в холодном подвале Артур не собирался.

Раздался скрип двери. Артур не сдержал внутреннего содрогания при виде возникшей на лестнице женской фигуры. Под тусклый свет вышла Александра, медленная и ужасающая, похожая на расчётливую хищницу. Её манера вести себя отличалась от знакомой Артуру модели поведения: то, чудовище, с которым ему приходилось сталкиваться, пестрило эмоциями и манипулировало ими так, что всегда добивалось своего. Александра же, казалось, не испытывала эмоций вовсе, лишь пародию на них, которую сама же тренировала перед зеркалом.

— Хорошо спалось? — спросила Александра, усаживаясь на стоящий напротив стул, её глаза неотрывно следили за Артуром, и он не мог отвести от неё испуганного взгляда. — Видишь ли, я даже не ожидала, что обстоятельства сложатся столь дивно, оттого я не смогла хорошо подготовить условия для нашей беседы, — она критически оглядела неуютное пространство подвала. — Ну, выбирать не приходится, во всяком случае, не сейчас.

Артур чувствовал, как волоски на его шее становятся дыбом. Холод подвала, казалось, стал ещё ощутимее. Александра склонила голову набок.

— На самом деле, я давно хотела поговорить с тобой, но всё это занудство последних дней с начальством моей сестры сильно меня утомило. Знаешь, сколько странных медицинских проверок мне пришлось пройти, прежде чем эти трусы согласились отпустить меня на волю под ответственность сестры? Она, бедняжка, так замоталась, пытаясь убедить их в моей вменяемости... Но отдаю ей должное, так превосходно лгать не научит никто, у неё врожденный талант, — Александра с напускным интересом рассматривала собственной маникюр, но за маской её спокойствия Артур чувствовал подлинную угрозу. — Во всяком случае, Аня справилась на ура, отвязала от меня государственных шавок, а потом сослала меня в какую-то последнюю дыру со словами: «Я скажу, когда мне понадобится твоя помощь». Мило, не правда ли? От меня ещё никогда так безжалостно не избавлялись.

Естественно, она недовольна, думал Артур, единственная цель её существования теперь вне досягаемости. За каждым словом Александры он видел истинную причину её переживаний, если можно назвать их таковыми. Чудовища вроде неё не могут вести себя по-человечески, как бы они ни пытались.

— Но сейчас это не важно, ведь её превосходный план рухнул в два счёта, стоило только одному влюбленному кретину возомнить себя храбрецом. Догадываешься, о ком я говорю? — она смерила пленника насмешливым взглядом. — Не знаю, на что ты надеялся, нападая на меня так. Думал, что несколько вооруженных мужиков могут что-то мне сделать? Ты ведь знаешь, что я такое. Мне кажется, ты знаешь об этом даже больше меня самой. Видишь ли, сестра ничего мне не объясняет о природе нашего с ней существования. Ну да не беда, не то чтобы это было так уж важно. Впрочем, ты здесь не для того, чтобы слушать моё нытье.

Тогда зачем? Действительно, что он мог ей дать? Кроме разве что банальной мести за попытку убийства. Но Артуру казалось, что мотивы его противницы сложнее всего, что он мог сейчас придумать. Он ловил себя на том, что с каждой секундой, проведённой наедине с Александрой, ему становится хуже.

— Мне плевать на твою жалкую попытку убийства, — сказала Александра, коснувшись холодными пальцами щеки пленника, — все твои друзья погибли по твоей вине. Знания, что это будет мучить тебя, мне уже достаточно. Нет ничего лучше человека, утопающего в собственных ошибках. Большая чувствительность уничтожает тебя, Артур. Ты так умело скрываешься под циничным отношением и всё же столь очевидно демонстрируешь свою импульсивность, когда происходит нечто тебе небезразличное, что это просто _очаровательно_ , — то, как она произнесла последнее слово, с той же интонацией, что и Брагинская, причинило Артуру боль. Александра опустила руку и коснулась пальцев языком, словно пробуя Артура на вкус. В тусклой комнате её красные глаза затягивали, словно два чернеющих колодца. — Видишь ли, Артур, мной было дано обещание. Так получилось, что я даже не помню, как и при каких условиях это случилось. Оно сдерживает меня. Не даёт, скажем, вдохнуть полной грудью. А заключается оно в том, что пока в мире есть угроза существованию моей дрожащей сестры, я обязана хранить ей верность, обязана беречь её. Хотя сама она, кажется, не в большом восторге от происходящего, но она не может отказаться, потому что знает, что если сделает это, то выпустит меня на волю. По сути, мы обе связаны друг с другом против своей воли. Ты понимаешь, к чему я клоню?

О, Артур прекрасно понимал, но вместо ответа лишь крепко сжал челюсть, зная, что не даст своей похитительнице никаких объяснений. Лишь кляп сдерживает его от свободы. Надо дождаться момента, когда Александра захочет услышать его мнение, и когда она снимет кляп, он возьмёт ситуацию в свои руки.

— Я так думаю, что ответ верный. Это всё облегчает. Мне нужно только докопаться до твоих знаний, Артур, это почти не больно. Ах, и да, чтобы получить ответы, мне вовсе не нужно снимать твой кляп, — после этих слов она улыбнулась, резко наклонилась вперёд и коснулась губами чужого лба.

В глазах Артура потемнело.

В груди стало тесно.

Разум потерял всякое соображение.

Артур решил, что умер.

Пока не начал вспоминать…


	10. Chapter 10

Он буквально почуял запах войны, следы пороха на шершавых пальцах, резь в уставших глазах. Под ногами грязь затопленной дождём траншеи. Слышны выстрелы и взрывы. Бомбардировщики пикируют над полем битвы. Артур бежал с важным поручением, расталкивая раненных и больных. У него особенная миссия, он уже не помнит какая, но от неё зависит результат всего сражения. Отвлекшись на выкрик солдата, он поскальзывается и встречает лицом грязь. 

Бомба падает в двух метрах от него.

Артур не знал, что у времени есть вкус, но отчётливо почувствовал его, когда в последний момент увидел яркую вспышку. Горечь. 

Он стоял под тусклым светом, льющимся из широкого окна. За спиной королевская семья громко спорила с премьер-министром. Голова Артура перебинтована. Он всё ещё не восстановился после взрыва. За окном гудел помутневший в смоге Лондон; он боялся шпионов среди друзей, он дрожал, зачитываясь вестями с фронта. Где-то среди улиц играли дети, напевая песню про падающий мост. Артуру казалось, что он слышит каждое их слово.

Нежная рука коснулась локтя Артура, он обернулся и увидел взволнованный взгляд будущей королевы.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила юная Елизавета.

Артур не ответил. 

Над головой высился маяк. Ветер обдувал его со всех сторон. Близилась гроза, так точно совпадающая с тем, что чувствовал Артур. Он забрался по винтовой лестнице на самый верх, где наблюдал искрящиеся в тучах молнии. У ног сидело животное, сотканное из тумана, его жёсткая шерсть напоминала иглы, а длинный хвост обвивал лапы с острыми когтями.

— Я согласен, — прохрипел Артур, — только помоги мне пережить эту войну.

На языке кислый привкус страха.

Вдвоём они наслаждались жизнью. Оливер, чьё лицо в точности повторяет черты Артура, предельно вежлив и чувствителен. Своим поведением он напоминает авантюрного поэта. Он с лёгкостью читает других людей, всегда отзывчив и откровенен. Казалось, лучшего приятеля Артур не мог сыскать и во всём мире. 

И всё же, что-то с ним не так... Артур часто ловил себя на этой мысли, но стоило ему хоть на секунду заподозрить Оливера, всё улаживалось каким-то чудесным образом. Чем теснее становилось их общение, тем чаще Артур находил себя в слабом уме. Однажды он даже не смог подняться с кровати без ломоты в мышцах и тумана в голове.

— Всё в порядке, дружище, — шептал его же собственный голос, — ты опять перебрал с алкоголем вчера, не волнуйся, я позабочусь о твоих делах, а ты пока спи. Не волнуйся, они ничего не заметят, мы же выглядим, как один и тот же человек. Всё будет хорошо, Артур, просто отдыхай.

«Не волнуйся», «всё будет хорошо», «я обо всём позабочусь» — как часто он начал слышать эти слова. Они стали монотонным звуком на фоне растворяющейся реальности. Иногда казалось, что его собственное тело бледнеет, словно тает на глазах. Артур смотрел на свою ладонь и видел сквозь неё остальную комнату.

— У тебя галлюцинации, мой дорогой, — шептал всё тот же голос, пока чужие руки кормили его с ложечки, еда с трудом попадала в лениво открывающийся рот и падала Артуру на грудь, — ты сильно заболел, но это временно. Всё пройдет. Оставь дела на меня. Расслабься. Тебе надо отдыхать.

Он понял, что происходит, когда отказался съедать приготовленный Оливером ужин. Вернее, просто не смог коснуться ложки языком — та прошла насквозь. Секунды прояснения хватило, чтобы Артур разобрался, что дело в еде, которой кормил его так называемый друг. Он дождался, пока Оливер отвлёкся на другие дела, а потом напал на него. Оливер оказался единственным, кого Артур ещё мог касаться без того, чтобы провалиться насквозь. После короткой стычки Артур бежал, зная, что ему надо любым способом покончить с чудовищем.

В конце концов, их противостояние привело обоих обратно к маяку. Там Артур отправил Оливера в ту же бездну, из которой он вылез. Почва вокруг маяка стала ядовитой. Зеваки, подходившие к нему близко, сходили с ума. Артур нашёл редких людей, на которых не влияла атмосфера проклятой земли, и назначил их сторожить это место ценой собственной жизни. Чудовище бдит на той стороне, слушает, рычит, ждёт своего часа, чтобы отомстить за лишённые возможности. 

«Ведь ты обещал, Артур! Обещал, что дашь мне свободу!»

Оливер ни за что не должен вернуться обратно. Ведь Артур так хорошо помнил сладкий вкус вишнёвого пирога, с каждым кусочком которого его собственное существование близилось к концу.


	11. Chapter 11

_Before The Dawn — My room_

Анна разыскала на кухне старую аптечку и взялась за рану опомнившегося после обморока Альфреда. И пусть намерения Брагинской были чисты, в глубине души она едва сдерживала себя от того, чтобы нанести незваному гостю пару новых увечий. Мало того, что Джонс вместе с Артуром секретно вторгся на её территорию, они также добились того, что усложнили и без того шаткое положение Саши! Знали бы они, каких трудов стоило отвести внимание начальства на проблемы поважнее, нежели какая-то могущественная загадочная сущность в точности похожая на их страну. Гнева России хватило бы на полноценную третью мировую…

Альфред рассказал обо всём случившемся, не без глупого сочинительства, но Анна была научена распознавать истину за витиеватой речью Джонса. Когда она услышала о том, что всё произошедшее было идеей Артура, она не сдержалась и раздавила флакончик с перекисью.

С каких пор Керкленд решил, что имеет право соваться в её дела? Неужели того краткого разговора в квартире ему было недостаточно? Нет, надо притворяться героем, которым он не является, и мчаться с помощью, которой от него не ждут.

— Кретин, — прошипела Анна, не заметив настороженного взгляда Альфреда.

Покончив с раной, они стали обдумывать дальнейшие действия. Цели Саши оказались загадкой для них обоих, впрочем, Анна догадывалась, к чему на самом деле стремилась её вторая половинка. Непонятно только, как во всё это вписывается Артур. Возможно, тут замешана его удивительная осведомлённость во всём сверхъестественном. У него наверняка найдётся необходимая Саше информация.

— Наверняка она хочет отомстить, — кипел Альфред, блуждая по кругу. — За неудавшееся нападение она будет пытать его, пока не выяснит, с какой целью её пытались убить. А выяснив, покончит с Артуром раз и навсегда.

— Мне нравится, как ты одновременно недооцениваешь и переоцениваешь её способности, — хмыкнула Анна, — она слишком умна, чтобы не понять причину нападения, но и не достаточно сильна, чтобы убить кого-то настолько сильного, как воплощение страны. По крайней мере, я так не думаю…

— Наверняка меня она не забрала, потому что решила, что я погиб во время перестрелки, — Альфред начал нервно грызть ногти, — но как же она смогла убить всех моих ребят? Я ничего не видел. Всё произошло будто за секунду.

— Саша — порождение пустоты, воплощение самых тёмных и трагических эмоций, вырвавшееся наружу. Я так полагаю, законы нашего мира для неё просто недействительны. Она легко читает эмоции и страхи других людей, питается их сомнением и играется с ними. У неё нет сочувствия, только желания, от исполнения некоторых из них её сдерживает наш с ней договор.

— Да-да, Артур всё мне уже рассказал и о том, что ты позволила монстру появиться на свет, — чего, собственно, ещё ждать от России? — и о том, что главная цель этого монстра — занять твоё место. Но если она настолько могущественная, почему ты вообще позволяешь ей жить?

— Я не знаю, почему у всех вас святая уверенность в том, что я так просто с ней справлюсь, — заметила Анна. — Это не то же самое, что усыпить домашнее животное. К тому же… я контролирую её.

— Ни черта ты её не контролируешь, скорее уж наоборот, — взвился Джонс. — Сколько лет ты защищаешь её ото всех, прячешь, как самый тёмный секрет, а взамен получаешь — что? Назови хоть что-то хорошее от того, что она всё время крутится рядом с тобой?

— Она помогает принимать важные решения, видит оппонентов насквозь и всегда указывает нужное направление. Она защищает меня.

— Верно, пока ей это выгодно, пока ваш сомнительный контракт заставляет её послушно выполнять твои указания, — Альфред с усмешкой развёл руками. — Она просто делает твою работу за тебя, Россия, а это, как по мне, довольно жалко. С каких пор стране нужна сверхъестественная помощь для того, чтобы принимать решения? А ещё мне теперь понятно, почему ты до сих пор не облажалась по-крупному. У тебя есть ангел-хранитель…

— Да пошел ты, Альфред!

Между тем часы в прихожей пробили два часа ночи. Альфред и Анна уставились друг на друга, пока неожиданный звук таял в безжизненном пространстве заброшенного дома.

— Часы же… давно не работают, — тихо произнесла Анна, не без удовольствия наблюдая, как вытягивается лицо Джонса, до ужаса боящегося призраков и прочую мистическую ерунду — последствия травматического взросления с Артуром.

— Аня! — последовал за часами крик. — Где ты прячешься?

Джонс окончательно побелел, и Анна на этот раз составила ему компанию. Быстрым движением она отворила окно на кухне и выпихнула в него сопротивляющегося Америку.

— Найди Артура, — сказала она ему и, развернувшись, быстро ринулась в лабиринт коридоров. Где-то там скрипели половицы под шагами Саши, не без интереса рассматривающей обстановку дома. Анна наугад свернула в одну из комнат и спряталась за дверью, сама не зная, почему ведёт себя таким образом. Увидев перед собой фортепиано, на котором совсем недавно она исполняла мелодию, Анна прикусила губу.

— Ух ты, занимательная фотография! — раздался громкий голос Саши откуда-то из глубин дома. — Это твои настоящие сёстры? Ты никогда мне о них не рассказывала! Неужели это советская военная форма? До чего любопытно!

Анна закрыла глаза и попыталась восстановить дыхание. Россия и чудовище, они снова оказались здесь. Спустя столько лет. Возможно, само появление Артура в жизни Анны предвещало такой конец. Его странные намерения, когда он только предложил тайно встречаться, были лишь о том, чтобы разобраться с угрозой за спиной своей якобы возлюбленной. Разумеется, он не любил Брагинскую. Англия всегда следовал собственным туманным интересам и не боялся использовать грязные приёмы. Теперь всё ясно как день.

— Ну и чертовщина, — выдохнула Анна, окончательно разобравшись в происходящем.

— Ты о чём? — раздался неожиданный голос со стороны, Анна резко отшатнулась и увидела Сашу, возникшую в дверном проёме с разбитой фотографией в руках. — Плохо выглядишь, уверена на сто процентов, что в этот раз здесь замешано не твоё начальство.

— Ты же только что была чёрт знает где, — только и смогла сказать Анна, отступая на несколько шагов, — и вообще, я же сказала, чтобы ты затаилась до тех пор, пока волнения от твоего присутствия не улягутся! Они только и ждут момента, когда можно будет запихнуть тебя обратно в клинику!

— Как бы я не ценила твои актёрские таланты, со мной можешь не притворяться. Я видела в окно того бегущего мальчишку. Не знаю, кто он такой, но мне кажется, он уже рассказал тебе последние новости. Ну, знаешь, о том, что на меня напала группа странных иностранцев во главе, кто бы мог подумать, твоего дружка? То ещё было зрелище…

Анна нахмурилась. С появлением Саши она начала чувствовать, как пространство меняется, прогибается под чужим давлением. Комната помнила события ушедших дней лучше их обеих. Саша с интересом оглядела почти пустую комнату, погладила гладкую поверхность фортепиано и будто бы выудила звуки из тишины. Уже второй раз за день Анна услышала собственную игру без личного присутствия за клавишами инструмента.

— Странное чувство, — сказала Саша, — будто я уже была здесь. Артур поведал мне, что я появилась в твоём старом доме. Кто же знал, что ты окажешься здесь именно сейчас? Обстоятельства играют мне на руку.

— Как ты нашла меня?

— Дорогая сестра, я всегда найду тебя. Мы связаны крепкими узами.

— Я тебе не сестра, — сказала Анна, — хватит так меня называть.

Сашу это заявление ни капли не расстроило. Она поставила фотографию на поверхность фортепиано и погладила серые лица, изображенные на ней. Настоящие сёстры Брагинской. Никому из них не было известно о существовании Саши, впрочем, о состоянии Анны в те дни, когда Саша появилась на свет, они не знали в том числе. Повлияло бы это знание хоть на что-нибудь?

— Говори, зачем пришла, — первой не выдержала Анна, разорвав затянувшуюся паузу. Саша задумчиво оторвалась от фотографии и бросила на собеседницу тяжёлый взгляд.

— Я знала, что ты ненавидишь меня с тех пор, как осознала себя в той больнице. Твоя ненависть ко мне искрилась столь ярко, что я могла питаться ею даже без твоего ведома. А ещё ты боялась меня. Не могла разобраться в природе моего существования. Боялась того, что создала меня такой, боялась своего собственного хаоса. Это было жестоко, Аня. Я не просила нарекать меня чудовищем, но все только и делали, что клеймили меня этим словом. В конце концов, я просто приняла роль, которую все мне навязывали. Не думаю, что заслуживаю твоих обвинений.

— Переходи к сути, — сказала Анна, скрестив руки на груди, — что тебе нужно?

— Я хочу жить, разве не очевидно? Без этих осуждающих взглядов, без бесконечного надзора, а ещё, в первую очередь, без тебя! Знаешь, чем больше я нахожусь в этой комнате, тем лучше вспоминаю тот день. Я зависела от тебя. Твои чувства, они были словно чёрная дыра, засасывающая всё, что находилось в пустоте, включая меня саму. Я знала, что если позволю тебе и дальше угнетаться, то, скорее всего, погибну сама. Наш договор должен был спасти нас обеих. Он это и сделал, но вместо того, чтобы обыграть всё по-честному, ты начала использовать меня, снова и снова. Так дела не делаются, Аня, это против правил. Почему ты так жестока? Что сделало тебя такой… токсичной?

Анна не знала, что на это ответить. Еще ни разу чудовище не обвиняло её в чудовищном отношении. Это неправильно, это какая-то странная манипуляция. Всё было не так. Но с каждым словом Саши память будто бы перестраивалась под чужой волей.

— В любом случае, теперь это всё не важно. Я знаю, что может исправить положение. Твой загруженный мальчик объяснил мне, что единственный способ разорвать нашу пагубную связь, это исполнить договор. В его случае всё было проще, он хотел пережить войну и его друг помог ему в этом, после чего они ужасно разошлись в интересах и расстались не лучшим образом. У нас же, дорогая сестрица, всё не так уж и просто. Я должна защищать тебя, пока в мире существует угроза в твою сторону. И почему же, как назло, ты оказалась персоной немыслимой важности? Я не знаю, как тебе может угрожать весь мир, но так оно и есть.

— К чему ты клонишь?

Саша пожала плечами.

— Ну, очевидно, мне придётся уничтожить весь мир, чтобы отвязаться от тебя. Та ещё задачка, я тебе скажу. И почему ты вечно должна быть такой проблематичной? Впрочем, всё будет проще, если ты скажешь, есть ли у такой важной правительственной шишки, как ты, допуск к ядерному оружию? Ну, так что? По глазам вижу, что есть. Чудесно! Тогда дело за малым.

— Да ты с ума сошла, — фыркнула Анна, — что за бред…

— О нет, — Саша сделала шаг в сторону Анны, и с каждым последующим словом она подходила всё ближе, пока их лица не разделяло меньше десяти сантиметров, — ты думаешь, что я не способна на это, да? Но ты недооцениваешь меня, сестра. Начнём с небольшой демонстрации… напомни-ка мне имя того урода, что пытался тебя изнасиловать?

— И причём здесь Альфред? К тому же, ты уже упустила его, сейчас он спасает Артура, которого ты…

— Так это был тот самый парнишка, которого я видела в окно? И что ты говоришь, пошёл спасать Артура? Так это чудесно, Аня! В таком случае нам не придётся напрягаться больше необходимого, — после этих слов Саша вскинула руку и нажала на кнопку на маленьком пульте управления, который до сих пор прятала в кулаке.

Всего в нескольких километрах от них в ближайшей деревне взорвался деревянный домик. Анна испуганно подбежала к окну и увидела, как над лесом поднимается алеющий дым.

— Красиво, не правда ли? — сказала Саша, тоже подойдя к окну. — Я выяснила, что этот «Альфред» как-то связан с твоим драгоценным Артуром. Думала, что избавившись от одного, мы быстро выйдем на другого. Но, видимо, сегодня удача и, правда, на моей стороне. Двух зайцев одним выстрелом.

« _Она не знает_ , — подумалось Анне, — _что из себя представляют страны воплоти, думает, что сможет убить нас простыми средствами_ ». Судя по всему, Саша, как обычно, догадалась, о чём размышляет её оппонентка; она громко хмыкнула и, коснувшись плеча Анны, наклонилась к её уху:

— Никто не переживёт такой взрыв. Даже долгожители вроде вас.

— Как же… — начала Анна, крепко сжав подоконник, — ты меня раздражаешь.

Саша рассмеялась, отстранившись.

— Ты просто сокровище, Аня, в самом деле! Никогда я не встречала создания более противоречивого, чем ты! Насколько же тяжёлая у тебя жизнь... Ну же, отойди от окна. Иди ко мне. Я буду той, кто защитит тебя от всего мира. Я буду той, кому ты нужна. Ведь это всё, что тебе действительно по-настоящему хочется — быть кому-то нужной. И как только все враги падут, ты наконец-то станешь свободной. Ты будешь в безопасности. Только позволь мне разобраться со всеми проблемами. Всё будет в порядке, вот увидишь.

Глядя на Сашу, Анна не могла поверить своим глазам. Как она не видела этого раньше? Тридцать лет она жила с затуманенным сознанием, находила утешение там, где искать его — последнее дело. В олицетворении собственного горя. Саша не личность и никогда ею не была, она просто аватар, сотканный из тёмных чувств, лживая пародия на человека. Просто… чудовище.

— Изыди, — прошипела Анна сквозь зубы, — пошла прочь!

Саша её не слушала, она смеялась, отступая шаг за шагом. Словно раскалённый воздух дрожал вокруг неё. Она менялась на глазах: кожа сползала, обнажая кровавую шкуру, тело менялось, всё больше напоминая звериное, красные глаза светились над острыми, как иглы, клыками. Громкий рык потряс всё здание. Комната наполнилась отвратительным запахом гниющей плоти. Анна с ужасом смотрела на то, чему позволяло жить подле себя столько лет.

Роковой день 1987-го года предстал перед её глазами. Анна отчётливо вспомнила тревожное лицо Артура, протягивающего ей руку помощи, взволнованный шёпот Альфреда, забирающегося ей под одежду, отчаянный вопль чудовища, готового разорвать всех вокруг. « _Я помогу тебе_ , — говорило оно, кружа вокруг распростёртого тела Брагинской, — _если ты поможешь мне…_ »

Ярость наполнила всё существо Анны. Она едва смогла стоять на ногах.

— Это мой дом, — сказала она твёрдым голосом, — тебе здесь не место!

Зверь рычал подобно адскому церберу. Анна не боялась. В конце концов, это не больше, чем сгусток её собственных чувств, она может справиться со своим собственным демоном. Она шла навстречу зверю, не обращая внимания, что оно вот-вот кинется на неё в последнем прыжке.

И когда лапы чудовища оторвались от пола, а когти чуть не полоснули Анну по лицу, она закрыла глаза, позволяя зверю пройти сквозь неё.

…

…

Артур пришёл в себя в больнице. Яркий свет, отражающийся от белых стен, больно ударил ему по глазам. Он сразу вспомнил яркую вспышку и вид горящего дома, откуда его только-только вытащил на себе Альфред. Ещё один взрыв, который ему довелось пережить. А сознание потерял, очевидно, от усталости. Но постойте-ка, если он здесь, то, что же сталось с…

— Вижу, ты очнулся.

Артур повернул гудящую от боли голову и заметил сидящую у постели Анну. Спутавшиеся волосы спадали ей на грудь, под фиалковыми глазами залегли большие круги, на лице отражались долгие часы без сна, и всё равно она была красива. Артур протянул слабую руку, чтобы коснуться её щеки, но Анна не позволила, вместо этого она вложила ему в руку тонкий серебряный крест. Между ними сразу возник странный, неприятный Артуру холод, будто всех чувств никогда и не было.

— Её больше нет, Артур, можешь перестать притворяться.

— О чём ты говоришь?

Анна бросила на него уничижительный взгляд.

— Я избавилась от чудовища, ты можешь больше не беспокоиться за мировой порядок или своё чувство вины, угрозы нет, а значит, и смысла играть в парочку тоже.

— Но я не…

Резкий хлопок двери заставил обоих вздрогнуть. В палату вошёл Альфред, энергичный и полностью восстановившийся после последних событий, он сразу же засуетился вокруг Артура, начал спрашивать о его здоровье и фотографировать на больничной койке, чтобы отправить друзьям и знакомым. Пока Артур спорил с братом, призывая его одуматься, он даже не заметил, как легко хлопнула дверь следом за вышедшей Анной. А когда заметил, так и не вспомнил, что хотел ей сказать.

Ничего страшного, решил про себя Артур, опускаясь на мягкие подушки и крепко сжимая тонкий крест; что бы Анну ни беспокоило, он поможет ей разобраться со всеми противоречивыми чувствами. На этот раз он не покинет её. На этот раз… и никогда больше.

— Кстати, насчёт Брагинской, — вдруг тихо сказал Альфред, опускаясь на кровать рядом с Артуром, — я хотел бы кое-что тебе сказать. Это хорошо, что ты помог ей, но впредь держись от неё подальше, о’кей?

Артур хотел было огрызнуться, но стоило ему взглянуть на Альфреда, он с ужасом оторопел. 

Ведь у младшего брата были до боли знакомые красные глаза.


End file.
